The Other Side of The Bed
by Violet Craine
Summary: DeanxOC. When Charlotte and Dean have the oh so typical argument about faithfulness, they will have to find a way to come back together (I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at writing summaries). One shot


_**So, this is my first ever story, so please be nice. I would love to hear feed back. I do not own anything, apart from Charlotte as she is a fictional character that came from my imagination. I do not know or own Dean Ambrose, WWE or anything related to both.**_

"Maybe I'm sick of waiting around while you are travelling around the world, while you have girls throwing themselves at you, only wanting one thing!" Charlotte screamed at her boyfriend, current WWE United States Champion Dean Ambrose.

"Just because they serve it up to me on a plate, doesn't mean that I'll take it. Shouldn't you trust me? I trust you to stay faithful to me while I'm away, why can't you do the same?" Dean shouted back as he slammed the front door behind him.

The 5'6 blonde haired, brown eyed woman buried her face in her hands and screamed. She stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door, collapsing onto the bed.

As she curled up into a ball and began to cry, Charlotte reminisced about the first time she and Dean had met.

_The club was full of excitement and energy. WWE was in town, and luckily for them, they had the night off and chose to spend it out on the town. Meanwhile, Charlotte was sat at the bar, isolated from her two friends who had ditched her, in favour of the men of the dancefloor._

_'Can I get another beer please?' she asked the barman, after finally getting his attention. As he passed her the opened bottle, she began to get her money out to pay for the drink. The barman immediately stopped her with his hand on her arm._

_'Don't worry, the gentleman over there paid for your drink." he stated, nodding in the general direction of messy haired, blue eyed loner on the other side of the bar. Charlotte tilted her head slightly, acknowledging him and silently thanking him for paying for her beverage. He in turn lowered his head. _

_As an hour passed, Charlotte was still at the bar, nursing another beer. Her friends had long gone, both of them accompanied by men they had met on the dancefloor. The blue-eyed stranger had also been long gone from the bar. Lonely and not feeling like dancing or sticking around, she grabbed her purse from the bar and made her way out of the humid club into the cool May night._

_She walked past an unlit alleyway next to the club with caution and frequently kept looking behind her, remaining aware of her surroundings._

_"What's wrong darlin'? This club not do it for you?" a raspy voice called out. Charlotte felt her heart drop into her stomach whilst she unsuccessfully tried to locate the source of the voice. As she turned to look back at the unlit alleyway, the blue eyed stranger from the club emerged from the darkness, a lit cigarette in his mouth._

_She couldn't speak, what was she supposed to say? She didn't know this guy, but yet she still felt a desire to find out who he was._

_"No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Dean, what's your name?' he asked, slowly stepping towards her._

_"I'm Charlotte. Thanks for the drink earlier. You didn't have to, you know?'_

_"Something told me that I had to. Couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you alone at the bar."_

_"I wasn't on my own, my friends were on the dancefloor." she retorted._

_"Well you looked as if you were." he clarified._

_"Yeah, after a while I realised I was."_

_"Well, they can't be good friends if they left you on your own just to get a piece of ass."_

_"I suppose so."_

_After an extended pause, Charlotte began to walk away, not realising that Dean wasn't quite done with her._

_"So, uh, where you headed?" a breathless voice broke the silence._

_"Um, home probably."_

_She didn't really want to go home, she really wanted to get to know this Dean character just a little bit better._

_"The night's still young, there is plenty more fun to be had. C'mon, you don't really want to go home, do you darlin'?_

And the rest, as the saying goes, was history. They had exchanged numbers by the end of the night, after Dean walked her home. They went on numerous dates, and after two years of dating, they were living together.

After what seemed to be hours of crying and a river load of tears, Charlotte eventually stopped and resorted to sitting in the middle of the bed, with her knees raised to her chin, mindlessly babbling to herself about how bad she felt.

Deep down, she knew that Dean wouldn't cheat on her. If she'd met him during the beginning of his career, maybe he would have. But now, he wouldn't dream of it, he'd matured since he met Charlotte and she'd made too much of an impression on him for her to just be a short-lived fling.

Charlotte didn't hear the soft snick of the door shutting as Dean entered the room. She didn't feel the bed slightly sink as Dean sat down next to her.

She felt his fingers make their presence on her chin and reluctantly let him lift her face. Their eyes met and a silent crackle of electricity flowed through the room. Before she knew it, his lips connected with hers and both of his hands gently cupped her face.

His tongue lightly traced her lips, teasing her. Charlotte began to reciprocate the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue was more insistent, he wanted to explore every surface in her mouth. Her lips parted, welcoming in his tongue. As their tongues met, the kiss turned more passionate and fiery.

She felt his large hands lightly touch the bottom of the tank top she was using as a pyjama top. He slowly pulled it up, devouring every inch of her skin with his eyes. He dropped her top onto the floor next to bed, all the while, his eyes never left Charlotte's body. His tongue emerged from his mouth and he wet his lips, feeling an over-whelming urge to rush things. He resisted this urge, wanting to take things slow and take his time to worship his lover.

He claimed her lips once more, and slowly lowered her, so that she was lying on her back in the centre of their bed. Their lips never separated and Dean's hands found their way to the waistband of her pyjama shorts. His calloused fingers gripped onto both her shorts and panties and he swiftly yanked them down her legs, while Charlotte tried to help by kicking her feet into the air, shimmying the fabric down her legs

Just as he dropped the rest of her clothing on the floor, she immediately began to claw at the bottom of his t-shirt. She felt him smile against her lips, his hands gripping the neck of his t-shirt, raising it up and over his head. Charlotte moved her tiny, manicured hands to the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops and threw it on to the carpeted floor. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and used her feet to lower his jeans. He kicked off his jeans, and they fell onto the floor, without making a sound.

His large, straining erection emerged, due to Dean's lack of underwear. Silence filled the room, the only sound was the deep, desire-filled pants of both Dean and Charlotte. Dean began a slow and sensual trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses starting at her neck, travelling to her breasts, where he took a detour to her nipples. One at a time, he circled her nipples with his tongue and slowly sucked and licked them until they were hardened peeks.

His mouth continued its journey down Charlotte's stomach, and turned into slow chaste, closed mouth kisses.

His mouth drew level with her pussy, his lust-filled eyes met hers and Charlotte swore she heard Dean release a low growl. He loosely dragged his fingers through her lips and felt that she was wetter than she had ever been before. Two of his fingers parted her lips, and he dove in, burying his face between her thighs. Keep in the night's theme of taking things slow, he slowly began to lick and suck her clit. A high pitched moan left Charlotte's throat as she locked her ankles around Dean's neck.

Dean continued to lick and suck until the desire to be inside of her, connected in the most physical and sensual way, plagued him. He raised his head and began the reverse journey of trailing kisses back up Charlotte's body. Their lips finally connected again, eyes meeting once more.

Dean placed a prolonged kiss on her neck, as he grabbed his erection and pushed into Charlotte's entrance with a long hiss. He would never get tired of feeling her body connect to his in such a deliciously tight way.

He slowly began to thrust into her, placing delicate kisses on to the soft skin of Charlotte's face, paying particular attention to her mouth, cheeks and forehead. The silence of their bedroom had been replaced by the soft moans Dean and Charlotte were responsible for.

Each thrust was deep and helped to contribute towards the tenseness felt by both Dean and Charlotte. One of Charlotte's hands was painfully gripping the bed sheet, the other around the nape of his neck, idly playing with his golden curls.

In a romantic gesture, one of Dean's hands cupped her face one more, his fingers buried deep into her hair, his thumb gently caressing the skin underneath her eye and the skin of cheek. His free hand securely gripped her thigh, raising it to the level of his hip, encouraging her to wrap it around him.

The slow, torturous thrusts were bringing Charlotte close to her peak. She wasn't sure how long it would be before the tight coil inside of her stomach unravelled, but she knew it would be soon.

The lack of words and the unbroken eye contact just made the feeling in the room more intense.

Dean removed his hand from her thigh and placed his fingers on her bundle of nerves, gently stroking her, wanting to feel her go over the edge, clutching him as though as her life depended on it.

The pressure got too much for Charlotte and she erupted, her orgasm silent, but evident on her face, a delirious, satisfied smile covered her face. Dean thrust twice more, before the feeling of Charlotte wrapped tighter around him as a result of her release got too much for him and he erupted inside her with a low groan, leaning forward and gently kissing her and wiping her sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

They continued to steal kisses until they both got their breath back, the silent and sensual sex had released a lot of tension from Dean and Charlotte, and the room felt considerably different.

"I'm sorry. I should know better." Charlotte whispered. She manoeuvred so that her head was resting on Dean's well-toned stomach, facing towards him, her fingers idly running up and down his chest.

He plucked her hand up from his chest and moved it so that his lips could kiss it.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and for walking out. I wouldn't get this upset if it came from anyone else, but I understand why you get jealous sometimes, I mean look at me. Who could resist me?" he chuckled.

Charlotte grabbed the pillow next to his hand and whacked him in the side of the head.

"Oh, you did not just start a pillow fight with me!" Dean replied, grabbing the pillow he was lying on. He whacked the pillow across the top of her head, messing her hair.

They continued to have a pillow fight, until Dean managed to pin her Charlotte down, tickling her until she admitted that he was the winner.

Dean collapsed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her over so that her head was now resting on his chest. His lips doted chaste kisses along her hair and her hand returned to his stomach.

"In all seriousness, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never want to fight with you again." Charlotte whispered, almost so quietly that Dean almost didn't hear her say it.

"Baby, always remember that no matter what we go through, I'll always be coming home to you and that one side of the bed belongs to you, and that the other side of the bed belongs to me." he stated, drawing Charlotte in for one last kiss.

_**So let me know what you think. If you want a request, look me up on Tumblr.**_


End file.
